


The Kidnapped Princess

by Em_is_here



Series: Life after Happily Ever After [9]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Snow Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: "No, Eugene. It's the middle of winter. You're not going up into the mountains."
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Life after Happily Ever After [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627459
Kudos: 21





	The Kidnapped Princess

"No, Eugene. It's the middle of winter. You're not going up into the mountains."

"Our daughter is up there, frightened and with a monster. I'm not going to leave her. You can't go, the kingdom needs your rule. The guards can't go, they don't know the mountains nearly as well as i do. Let me go, sunshine."

She was crying now, softly and silently.

"And what if i order you not to go?"

"Then I'd be choosing between my daughter and my queen. And you know who wins that fight."

"Go." Came out, half a sob. "Bring her home to me."

He brought her close to his chest, holding her tight, pouring every last drop of his love into that hug. "I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"We'll be back before you know it." Lance called from the door, "she's my niece, I'm going to go get her back." 

"Thank you Lance. You're in charge of making sure my husband gets back here in one piece."

"You know, this reminds me of another snow storm, where we had a very similar conversation."

"Please don't remind me. Those were the worst two days of my life." 

She hugged them both again, and watched them leave the room. 

"Captain?"

"Yes, your majesty?" 

"Have any other children gone missing?"

"No, just the princess."

"Good. Don't tell the people anything yet. Not until we're properly informed."

The captain bowed and left, taking the silent dismissal and Rapunzel sank down in her chair and wept for her lost child.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who watched Queen for a Day literally the seconds before writing this. This might turn into a mc, it might not...


End file.
